witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose on a Red Field
/ 200 |Level = 33 |Previous = Evil's Soft First Touches |Enemies = Fallen Knight Drowners Ghouls}}Rose on a Red Field is a secondary quest in the for . Walkthrough The quest begins during Evil's Soft First Touches, after Geralt is given his task from Olgierd he will be stopped by Adela while leaving, who will give him this quest. Go to Bowdon, use your Witcher Senses and Geralt should soon remark on sensing the smell of chemicals leading to a house. Inside Geralt will find evidence of Fisstech production, a Warning letter and a trail of footprints. Following the trail you will eventually find Kluivert's body, now you will need to find who shot him so look behind the fence to find other footprints and follow those now. Eventually you will reach a bandit camp full of Fallen Knights, which you may have visited before, on the wagon nearby you will find a letter, read it to locate their hiding place. There will be 2 knights outside, you can fight them, cast Axii (requires Delusion level 2) or pay them 1000 , regardless make your way in. Inside you will meet Ulrich who will recognize Geralt as Jacques de Aldersbergs killer and order the knights to kill him. After everyone is dead go to The Alchemy for your reward. Journal entry : "The White Wolf", "the Butcher of Blaviken" – Geralt gathered many sobriquets on his Path, one of which was the colorful and, I dare say, apt, appellation of "Puss Peepers." This he gained during his adventure with Olgierd, when a cheeky young woman in Olgierd's company pinned him as the man best able to track down the scoundrel who killed her friend, Kluivert. : Kluivert had indeed been killed. Though much time had passed since the murder, the witcher hoped he could still find enough evidence to establish who was responsible. : It turned out Kluivert's death was not the work of common bandits or deserters, but knights of the recently dissolved Order of the Flaming Rose. Geralt realized the brethren who had killed Kluivert were but part of a much larger contingent. To prevent any further such murders and fully avenge Kluivert, he would have to find the knights' leader. : The orders Geralt found on the knights he defeated not only shed light on their activities – they'd given up defending the defenseless and switched to brewing narcotics – but revealed the location of their hideout. Geralt decided to take a short break from monster hunting to pay their Grand Master a courtesy call. : The witcher and the Grand Master did not take a liking to each other. After a short talk about the Order's past and mission, they moved on to armed combat. This fight could clearly have only one outcome – Ulrich met the same fate as his infamous predecessor, Jacques de Aldersberg. : With this Geralt of Rivia, alias "Puss Peepers," avenged Kluivert and completed the task allotted him. He collected his promised reward and set off on his Path. Objectives * Investigate Bowdon for clues about Kluivert's murder using your Witcher Senses . * Find the source of the strong odor using your Witcher Senses. * Search the hut using your Witcher Senses. * Investigate around the hut for clues about the man who fled out the window. * Look around for signs of the men who shot the bolt using your Witcher Senses. * Follow the shooter's tracks using your Witcher Sense. * Follow the horses' tracks. * Defeat the knights. * Explore the knights' camp. * Read the document you found in the fallen knights' camp. * Investigate the fallen knights' lab northwest of Brunwich. * Defeat the guards. * Defeat the fallen knights. * Go to the woman who hired you to collect your reward. Notes * 40 additional can be earned by using Axii on the knights outside the hut. * If you choose to bribe two fallen knights you will get 100 , after this you can attack and kill them, loot them to get your 1000 gold back. * If you use Axii on the guards outside and let them count to 100, they will turn hostile. ru:Роза на красном поле Category:Hearts of Stone quests